To Protect The One You Love
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Botan is trapped in an abusive relationship. Ch. 1: Yusuke, now divorced from Keiko and a cop, finds Botan sleeping on the streets, and when she collapses, he sees the scars. R/R!


Disclaimer-YYH and U2's song aren't mine

Stay

Botan stumbled along the sidewalk. She hurt all over. It had been worse this time…

When had she, the now ex-Grim Reaper, become so afraid of a man? She'd taken Yusuke into hand plenty of times without batting an eyelid.

But then, Yusuke had never been violent with her.

She saw green light splashing on the sidewalk, and looked up to see a 7-11. She went in and went up to the counter.

"Pack of Marlboro, please," she said.

The clerk eyed her. "You don't look like a smoker."

Botan shrugged.

The clerk pulled out a pack of Marlboro Lights and handed them to her. Botan pulled a 20 and her ID out of her wallet and paid for them. He handed her the change.

Green light: 7-11

You stop in for a pack of cigarettes

You don't smoke; don't even want to

Hey now, take your change

"Botan!?"

Botan turned to see a brown-haired woman carrying some groceries. 

"Keiko!"

"Wow, it's been awhile!" Keiko put her groceries on the counter and caught sight of the cigarettes in Botan's hands. "You smoke?"

"Not really." Botan shoved them in her pocket. "How's Yusuke?"

Keiko showed Botan her hand. It was devoid of rings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! When?"

"Two years ago. I guess it just wasn't working out."

"Oh."

Keiko looked at Botan's face. She squinted a little. Masked behind thick make-up were purple bruises and red scars. "Botan, your face…!"

"It's nothing," Botan said. "Look, I have to go. It was nice seeing you."

"But Botan…!"

"Good-bye, Keiko!"

As Botan left, Keiko saw that the girl's clothes were ripped.

Dressed up like a car crash

The wheels are turning, but you're upside-down

You say when he hits you, you don't know

Because when he hurts you, you feel love

Is that what it is?

Botan woke up. She was in the middle of the street, curled around a pothole. She could see that it was long before dawn, and she heard no cars. Red light from a nearby street lamp shone down on her.

She looked down on herself. Her clothes were stained with road tar and dirt. The inside of her collar was stained with blood. 

"I look like Hell," she said.

Red light; early morning

You stumble out of the hole in the ground

A vampire, or a victim?

It depends on who's around

Botan picked herself up and started to walk. She paused to rest just outside a hotel, where she could see into a room window. A young couple was sitting on the couch, laughing at an early-morning talk show.

Botan rested against the side of the wall. She wished they could be like that…

You used to stay and watch the adverts __

You could lip-sync to the talk shows

"Hey, Miss, you better get outta here before dawn…BOTAN?!"

Botan turned around to see Yusuke looking at her.

"Yusuke!" she gasped.

"What are you doing in the Hellhole? I know you quit your job as the Grim Reaper, but I didn't think you were THIS down on your luck."

Botan shook her head. "I have a house. I just must've fallen asleep out here. It got so late…"

Yusuke frowned. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Just walking," Botan said.

Yusuke frowned. He didn't believe her.

"What about you?" Botan asked.

"I'm a cop. This is my morning shift."

"Oh…" Botan's eyes were lifeless. She shrugged, showing no interest. 

Yusuke went forward and took her arm. Botan's eyes immediately widened. SHE COULDN'T FEEL YUSUKE'S FINGERS.

And if you look, you look through me __

And when you talk, you talk at me

And when I touch you, you don't feel anything

Yusuke looked at her with concern. "Botan, are you OK? You look like $#!t."

"Oh, I'm fine," Botan said, taking her arm away. "Just perfect. I'll find my way home, Yusuke. Don't worry."

"Botan, I really think I should take you home."

"No!" Botan shouted. "I…I mean, no thanks," she quickly amended herself.

Yusuke frowned. Botan was hiding something.

If I could stay, then the night would give you up __

Stay, and the day would keep its trust

Stay, and the night would be enough

Botan waved to him and started walking. "See you around, Yusuke," she said, walking off.
Yusuke watched as she disappeared over the hill of the road. He shook his head. Something was seriously wrong. Botan had really bad acting.
Far away; so close __

Up with the static, and the radio

With satellite television

You can go anywhere

Miami, New Orleans __

London, Belfast, and Berlin

He heard Botan whistling down the road. He stayed silent, but started to walk after her.
And if you whistle, I can't call __

And if you jump, you just might fall

And if you shout, I don't hear you 

If I could stay, then the night would give you up __

Stay, then the day would keep its trust

Botan felt someone following her, but with her weakened energy, she couldn't tell who. All the demons she had faced, and the energy she had ever sensed didn't help her here.
Stay with the demons you drown __

Stay with the spirits I found

Stay and the night would be enough

Botan looked inside a window and could see a clock on the inside. Squinting, she could see that it was 3 AM. Botan groaned. 'He's going to kill me,' she thought as she kept walking.
She tripped over her own feet and hit the ground. She lay there for a few seconds, before mustering up the energy to stand up.
3 o'clock in the morning __

It's quiet; there's no one around

Just the bang and the clatter

As an angel hits the ground

Yusuke was starting to catch up with Botan. He saw her step uncertainly around the sidewalk, as if she was a toddler learning to walk.
Just the bang and the clatter 

Then he saw her fall again. This time, she didn't get up.
As an angel hits the ground 

"BOTAN!!" he yelled, running over to her. He pushed her onto her back. Her face was cut all over and zigzagged with scars and dried blood.

"Son of a 6!tc#," he muttered. "Whoever did this to you is a son of a 6!tc#."

REVIEW!!


End file.
